


Fantasy

by Reddle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bickering, Bottom Megatron, Fighting, M/M, Sex In A Cave, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threatening, a bit of violence, kind of creepy Optimus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddle/pseuds/Reddle
Summary: Optimus Prime and Megatron get stuck in a cave during a battle. This has been done to death, but it's just so fun to think about. :)





	

Optimus could not believe that he was actually stuck in a cave with Megatron. Scenarios like that only happened in those terrible romance novels he used to read when he was younger.

He wasn't sure why that was the first thing that came to mind.

"You're injured."

 Optimus looked up, turning on his headlights. Megatron was closer than he had thought. "So are you."

Megatron laughed, and Optimus wanted to punch him. "Not as badly as you are."

Optimus doubted that. While Megatron had twisted his arm pretty good, Optimus knew that the other mech had taken a couple of hits in the chest from his blaster. He wasn't fooling anyone.

But Optimus decided to play along. Maybe that way Megatron wouldn't try anything too stupid - they had enough room to move around comfortably, but a fight would result in tons of rocks crushing them.

"Alright. _I'm_ injured. _You're_ injured. We're under a ton of rock. Now what?" He shifted, getting comfortable. Megatron watched him. Optimus couldn't tell if it was irritation or the brightness of his headlights, but the other mech's optics were narrowed into red slits.

The urge to punch Megatron suddenly resurfaced.

"Stop talking," Megatron growled. So it was irritation. "And turn off those damned headlights!"

Optimus bit down a laugh, but "accidentally" switched his high-beams on before apologizing and blaming his injuries on the mishap. "I guess I'm more _injured_ than I thought. Must have hit my head or something-"

"I _said_ stop talking." Megatron was hissing now, and Optimus thought he was going to actually get up. He didn't, thank Primus, but those red optics narrowed in his direction again.

Optimus stayed quiet, not wanting to test Megatron's patience. The idiot would probably try to attack him and kill them both.

The silence was surprisingly nice. Optimus even dozed off for a short while.

Unfortunately however, while asleep he had dreamed about one of those terrible romance novels.

With a few changes...

He awoke to the sound of his own cooling fans kicking on and cursed. Hopefully Megatron hadn't been paying attention-

"...you want me to _what_ your spike, Prime?"

Oh. Had he been talking in his sleep? Oh Primus. "I- had a dream."

Megatron leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs, his hands hanging between his legs. "I can see that. Should I be flattered or disgusted that Optimus Prime has wet dreams about me?"

Optimus suppressed a groan. He had enteretained the idea of interfacing with Megatron before - okay a lot actually. He had blamed it on all the hand to hand combat they had- how intense it was...

And Optimus found Megatron attractive. He had imagined pinning him to the berth, face _down,_ aft _up-_

"Oh by the Unmaker you're still thinking about it." Megatron rubbed his face with his hand, leaning back again. "I can't believe-"

"As if you don't think about it." Optimus said, his tone accusing.

"I don't, actually." Megatron said. He sounded...earnest. _"Interfacing_ isn't on the top of my to-do list."

"You've never interfaced?"

Megatron snorted. "Of course I have. It's just been a long, long time."

Optimus stared at the other mech, deciding that he was telling the truth. "That's...hard to believe."

"Why is that? Not every one has a sex-drive. Whatever that means..."

Optimus actually laughed, shaking his head. "I'm afraid I have quite the...sex drive. Do you self-service?"

Megatron shook his head. "No."

"Oh."

Megatron leaned forward again. "How long have you had this little fantasy of yours?"

Optimus sighed, deciding he was already in too deep. "A while."

Megatron hummed, staring at the ground. At first Optimus had thought he had weirded himself out and chose to remain silent. That was fine by him. He would rather not explain what he thought of doing to Megatron to Megatron.

...Even though that thought had kept him up many nights.  
Then Megatron moved, stood, and stepped close. Optimus looked up, not knowing what to expect. "Megatron, _what-"_

Megatron sat down. He was so close now that Optimus could see those lips form a smirk. "What do you want to do to me, Prime?"

Optimus stared at Megatron, not sure if the mech knew what he was getting into. "We are not doing this."

"We're not _doing_ anything. You're just explaining your silly little daydreams to me."

Shrugging, knowing he would regret opening his mouth, Optimus began speaking.

And didn't stop until he had himself hot and bothered. He did regret opening his mouth. What made it worse was that Megatron was just staring at him, his expression unreadable.

Optimus stared back, his optics stopping on those full lips.

Megatron was talking, but Optimus had no idea what he was saying.

"...Prime!" Megatron snapped his fingers in Optimus's face and he jumped. "You've really worked yourself up."

 _"Why_ are you so calm about this?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. Optimus was having a hard time believing Megatron was okay with being told that he would look hot being taken from behind.

"I think we both know how an interface between us would go, Optimus." There was a something suddenly wicked in Megatron's stare and the Prime raised a brow. 

Oh dear.

"Oh really. How _would_ it go, Megatron?" Optimus got the feeling he had started something.

When Megatron chuckled, Optimus knew for sure that he had started something. He sighed again, sitting back against the wall. Oh Primus.

"You would be on your back, legs in the air screaming my name." Megatron leaned forward, that smirk causing Optimus to fight his cooling fans. He laughed, leaning forward and waited for Megatron to continue, propping his elbow on his thigh and holding his chin with his hand.

And Megatron did continue. "I'm not the type of mech to lie down and take it." His voice was low as his optics roamed over Prime's windshields and neck cables. _"You,_ however-"

"I'm not much of a valve mech." Optimus retracted his mask just to show the smirk on his face. Megatron almost seemed shocked by the move, his optics brightening momentarily. "I'm pretty dominant in the berth."

"As you've said," Megatron purred, leaning in closer. Optimus could feel the heat from his frame and had to stop his body from reacting. "But considering our dynamic on the battlefield-"

"Our dynamic on the battlefield." Optimus laughed, literally, in Megatron's face. "You end up retreating more times than not."

That seemed to piss Megatron off, and it showed in those crimson orbs. He suddenly moved, his hands grabbing Optimus's arms and he pinned the Prime against the wall. Optimus wasn't really surprised by the outburst, and he let it go.

For the moment.

Megatron shoved one of his thick thighs between Optimus's, his face so close their noses were touching. "Make no mistake, Optimus, there will be _no_ surrender today."

Optimus pressed his lips to Megatron's, keeping eye contact. "You're right about that."

The air around them suddenly got warmer, and Optimus shifted, testing Megatron's grip on his arms. It was, unsurprisingly, tight.

A challenge then. He pushed up, kissing his enemy. He tried prying Megatron's mouth open with his tongue, even biting at his lips, but the Decepticon didn't budge. He only kept staring at Optimus with overly bright optics.

He grunted, suddenly frustrated. Optimus bit Megatron's bottom lip _hard._

It did the trick; Optimus twisted one of his hands out of Megatron's grip while he was distracted and pushed himself off the wall. He forced Megatron to take a couple of steps back so that he could stand.  
Megatron pulled back, angry. "Oh no you don't-"

"Oh yes I do." Optimus snaked his arm around Megatron's waist and pulled him close. Megatron growled, clawing at the Prime.

Optimus groaned when Megatron twisted his injured arm, and the Decepticon laughed as he began pushing Optimus back down. "Like I said, we both _know_ how this is going to end."

Irritated, and well past the point of no return, Optimus used all of his weight to push both of them forward. Megatron made a sound close to a yelp as he crashed onto the rocky ground. Optimus coughed a couple of times but quickly composed himself. He used Megatron's momentary shock to his advantage.

One of his arms were pinned behind Megatron's back, but the other one had been released when they had fallen. Grinning, not knowing how insane he looked, Optimus shoved his hand between Megatron's thighs.

"Oh shi-" Megatron gasped, clawing at Optimus's chest. "Prime-!"

"I've had a long time to think about this." Optimus rumbled as he began pushing his thick fingers into transformation seams at the apex of Megatron's thighs. The silver mech did his best not to buck up, and Optimus was drinking it in. "You like that-"

"P-Prime, my chest-" Megatron was gasping now, his expression pained. He made a noise close to a whine. "I- I can't-"

Optimus stopped, sitting up and away. He remembered how he had shot Megatron in the chest earlier. He helped the other up, his arousal cooling. "Oh frag, Megatron-"

Megatron looked up at him, and Optimus had less than a second to realize his mistake.

He was slammed into the ground, his arms pinned firmly above his head. Optimus lashed out, kicking his legs - it did nothing, Megatron scooting up his body just enough to avoid being kicked. He cursed, bucking just to try and rid himself of Megatron.

It didn't work and the silver mech laughed, draping himself over Optimus. He pressed his lips into the Prime's audial and purred. "You're so easy, Prime. You've made this so, so easy..."

Optimus turned his head and bit at Megatron. The Decepticon grinned and shoved his lips into the Prime's.

The kiss wasn't really a _kiss-_ it was more of a biting contest. Optimus managed to make Megatron bleed first, but Megatron managed to get his tongue into Optimus's mouth.

Optimus growled, biting down on the intrusion.

Megatron pulled back, mouth now a bloody mess. He licked his lips, swallowed, and shook his head. "If I knew this was going to be so fun, I would have done it a long time ago."

Optimus spit, energon spraying onto Megatron's face. "This isn't over yet, fragger."

"Cute." Megatron leaned down again, mouthing over the Prime's jaw, kissing lower and lower until he reached a windshield. "I know these are sensitive when we're fighting, but how about when I-" he licked the glass, slow and messy, "when I do that?"

Optimus watched, unimpressed but amused. "It's not sensitive. It just kind of hurts when you _punch_ someone in the chest."

Megatron frowned, staring up at Optimus. "Really?"

"Yup." He shifted, grunted. "I told you that I'm not very...receptive."

"You said you weren't a valve mech," Megatron rumbled, staring at Optimus's body beneath him. "I will find what makes you squirm."

Rolling his optics, Optimus relaxed, sure that Megatron wouldn't. "Okay. Have fun with that."

Megatron tried poking, digging, scratching and even kissing all around Optimus's chest components, even going so far as sucking on one of the smoke-stacks on Optimus's shoulder. It was hilarious. Megatron had made a face, spitting- Optimus hadn't had a chance to clean those out in a while, there was no telling how much caked on smoke was in those things.

Grinning, actually enjoying this, Opitmus watched.

Megatron was furious. "You have _got to be kidding me_!" He stared down at Optimus, and the Prime could have sworn he was pouting. "You aren't sensitive anywhere?"

"Why would I tell you?" Optimus sighed, his shoulders slouching. "This is boring. I thought you were going to make me scream your name, not bore me into recharge."

"I'm not into interfacing an unwilling parnter."

"Oh, I'm not unwilling," Optimus said, looking directly into those red optics. "Just let me take over, I can-"

"NO." Megatron spat. "I will rev you up if it's the _last_ thing I do."  
Megatron went back to touching and pressing and Optimus sighed again. This was getting awkward...

And then a thought struck him.

"My feet are sensitive," he offered.

He was lying, of course. His feet weren't sensitive at all.

Optimus just needed Megatron to stop pinning his arms down.

Megatron stopped, narrowing his optics. "How stupid do I look to you?"

The Prime shrugged, sighing dramatcially. "I guess I don't mind letting you lead- since you seem so adamant about it and-"

"Are you admitting defeat?" Megatron leaned his face in close. Optimus could see a smirk forming already. "Is the great Optimus Prime telling me that I've won?"

"Yes." Optimus craned his neck, spreading his legs. He guessed that was how you looked submissive. "My legs and feet are _quite_ sensitive, Megatron."

Hesitant, Megatron let go of Optimus's arms, scooting down to his legs. Optimus allowed the charade to continue for another two seconds before he sat up and tackled the silver mech to the ground. Megatron yelled out again, this time angry, when his back hit the dirt.

Optimus yanked Megatron's hands to his sides, grinding their crotches together. It was completely obscene, but Megatron had just literally cleaned his windshields with his tongue, and Optimus was tired of waiting. He kept the pace hard and fast, whispering filthy things to the mech under him.

"Agh! You scrap heap-" Megatron was huffing for cooler air, his body trying to jerk away from Optimus. "I can't believe you tricked me-!"

Optimus ignored him, leant forward and began sucking on one of the larger cables in Megatron's neck. The silver mech stilled, his body tensing.

The Prime continued sucking as he went lower, reaching Megatron's broad silver chest.

Megatron gasped out, his optics going wide.

Optimus didn't stop biting and licking and touching- Megatron was sensitive. Overly sensitive. He tried wrenching his hands away but it was useless; Optimus was not letting go.

Megatron eventually sort of relaxed and Optimus pulled back, his lips curled into a smile. "Is this giving up?"

"...no." Megatron tried lamely. He looked tired- the battle and the fall must have been taking their toll on him by this point.

"I can make you feel better," Optimus purred as he leant back down. He loosened his grip on Megatron's hands slightly, tightening it immediately after when he felt Megatron try to yank them away. "If you'd only let me. _Let_ me make you feel better."

 _"No!"_ Megatron growled as he tried sitting up. "You're going to have to make me."

Optimus felt his cooling fans kick on at the words. He should have been embarrassed but...he wasn't. "Okay."

He re positioned himself so that one of his thighs were pressed firmly against Megatron's codpiece, his mouth on silver lips. He kissed Megatron slowly, not pushing anything.

Well, he was pushing his thigh into Megatron's crotch but...

Megatron said something, but it was muffled and lost in the Prime's mouth. He didn't let up until Megatron started kissing back. And he did.  
They kissed for what seemed like forever. Optimus didn't mind. He liked kissing.

Apparently Megatron did too. His frame was heating up fast. Optimus hummed at the feeling of a warm chest brushing against his. Megatron made some sort of noise- it wasn't quite a moan but Optimus wasn't complaining.

When he felt something wet against his thigh he stopped and pulled back.

Megatron looked mortified.

"Prime-"

"Is that lubricant?"

_"Prime-"_

"Open for me." Optimus pushed his thigh back into the other's crotch. Megatron closed his legs around the Prime's leg and huffed. "Open.  _Megatron."_

"No," he panted. His face was flushed, optics bright, and Optimus couldn't stop his panel from sliding back even if he tried.

Optimus's spike popped out of it's housing, fully pressurized. He groaned in relief.

Megatron's reaction wasn't quite the same.

"No- Primus Prime that's too-" He stopped himself and looked away.

"Too what? Big?" Optimus grinned and pulled his head back down to Megatron's neck. "You can take it. I won't hurt you."

Megatron suddenly growled. "Don't treat me like some new-sparked youngling!"

Optimus quirked a brow at the reducancy of that sentence but decided to let it go. "Do you really want this? I will _stop_ if you say so."

The Decepticon froze, looking suddenly torn.

Optimus grinned.

"...I don't want you to stop- frag Prime stop smiling!"

"So I won?"

"Won what?" Megatron snapped. He wiggled his arms, huffing again. "You can let me go now. I'm not going to try and attack you."

It was Optimus's turn to huff. "Yeah, okay."

"I'm serious." To prove his point Megatron retracted his panel. He jumped at the sensation of his bare valve hitting Optimus's thigh. "Let me go."

Optimus was grinning again as Megatron's spike traced wet trails over his grill. He slowly let go of Megatron's hands, waiting for the silver mech to try something.

He _didn't._ Megatron kept his hands at his sides. Optimus could have started singing.

"This had better be good." Megatron wrapped his arms around Optimus's neck, his face still flushed. It was adorable. "Or I'm going to kill you slowly."

Optimus only nodded as he looked down between them, their spikes almost touching. "You've got quite the equipment..."

"Too bad I can't use it," he mumbled as he bucked up. "Do something before I change my mind."

Optimus wasted no time in pushing his fingers into Megatron, pumping slowly. The Decepticon made a strangled noise and tightened his grip on Optimus but otherwise kept quiet.

He continued pushing in and out for a while, his thumb stroking the outer node on Megatron's valve. It was amazing watching the mech struggle to keep quiet- Optimus could have probably finished by just watching him react.

But he wasn't going to waste an opportunity like this.

"I swear by the Unmaker if you do _not_ stop teasing-" Megatron rammed his hips upward, biting his lip with the Prime's fingers pushed in deep.

"You'll what?" Optimus removed his fingers all together, wrapping his hand around his spike. "Huff at me?"

" _I'll blow your head off_."

Optimus lined up to Megatron's valve, his spike already leaking. He wasn't even sure Megatron was stretched enough, but the mech had made it clear that he was ready.

"Do _not_ let me hurt you," Optimus, in all seriousness, mumbled as he pushed the tip into those wet folds. Megatron's mouth fell open but he said nothing as his valve clenched, wanting more.

Optimus pushed in further, slowly. He watched Megatron's face to see any sign of discomfort but there was none.

Megatron did smile, however. He hummed, the sound low, and rocked his hips slightly. "It has been a _while..."_

"I can tell." Optimus's spike had finally dissappeared fully into that wet heat and he allowed himself to moan.

"Some of us don't whore around."

Optimus frowned. "I like to interface. I don't see that as a bad thing."

Megatron rolled his optics. The smile vanished and was replaced by a pout. "Well some of us don't have the luxury of trust."

Optimus instantly thought of Starscream and flinched. "You have Soundwave," he offered as he slid his spike out and back in, the friction feeling amazing.

Megatron gasped, shutting his optics. "Yes- but...oh- I couldn't- augh it's complicated!" He shoved his hips up, gasping again. "Enough talk! Frag me and be done with it."

As curious as Optimus was about the Decepticon army's dynamics-

He wanted to frag Megatron more.

He kept the pace fast and hard, eliminating any chance for Megatron to hide any of his reactions. It was amazing how expressive that silver face could be.

And how loud that mouth could be.

Optimus came first, enjoying every little noise the Decepticon had made. He continued moving all throughout his overload hoping the other wasn't _too_ far behind-

Megatron wasn't. He came hard, his valve clamping down on Optimus's sensitive spike. He made a sound close to a yelp, having to stop moving all together. It was just- tight.

After they had both finished panting, Optimus pulled out, humming at the amount of fluids they had produced. He watched them spill out of-

"Stop." Megatron hissed as he sat up, covering himself up. He winced as his cover slid over his swollen valve. "You're fragged in the head, Prime."

"You're just fragged." He winked, barely dodging when Megatron threw a punch at him. "Hey, hey-"

 _"Hey_ nothing." Megatron stood, walking to "his" side of the cavern. "That was fun, but it's over. So no more winking or touching or- you know what? Just put your mask back _on."_

Optimus sighed, doing as he was told. He went back to his spot and the two sat in silence for a long while.

"...So you liked it."

Optimus thought that Megatron was going to shoot him.

He didn't, thankfully, but he did throw a rock at him.  
**end.**


End file.
